


Our dreams will one day shine bright

by dokoyubis



Series: Put your hand on my chest [2]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, They Are Kids, dokonjofinger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokoyubis/pseuds/dokoyubis
Summary: Hachin sees the light for the first time.
Relationships: Yasu/Hachin, Yasu/Hachin (Show By Rock!!)
Series: Put your hand on my chest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Our dreams will one day shine bright

Hachin does not have many friends. He’s only nine years old but somehow has managed to drive every one of his classmates away from him like a repelling magnet. It’s not like he hasn’t  _ tried _ to socialize, oh no. He’s been loud and obnoxious about his wish for playmates, maybe a little too obnoxious. Now everyone’s got to stay away from the bee kid or they’ll never get him off their backs. 

Which brings him to where he is now, alone on the most exciting day of the school year. The culture festival is supposed to be lively and exciting yet Hachin has landed himself a permanent seat on the hallway bench for the rest of the day. Apparently, his stinger was “a safety danger to the visitors”, whatever that means. Despite the unclear meaning, it was enough ground to get him exiled from the classroom. 

Hachin kicked his legs back and forth as he thought about what he could do to pass the time. There was always the option of walking around the school but someone would probably catch him sneaking off, send him back to dungeon on the bench. It wouldn’t be much fun exploring the festival on his own anyways, guess all there is to do is stay put. The bee tapped his nails against the wood of the bench and hummed out a random melody as visitors passed him eagerly, filling his ears with a dull buzz.

It felt like an eternity before anything actually happened. Loud cheers came from the direction of the gymnasium, something must be going on over there. Hachin had been sitting on that bench for so long his legs must have become honey at that point. He was so bored leaving the bench didn’t sound that bad of an idea anymore, maybe he could go check it out. There was a lot of commotion stirring around, no way anyone would care to check on him now. Besides, that crowd sounded big enough that no one would notice him if he could blend in. With a new goal in mind the little myumon set off towards his freedom.

Hachin slid into the gymnasium easily. Barely anyone looked at him while he was performing a stealth mission to his destination, once he was in he was as good as invisible. The bee slipped to the back of the crowd and hid behind the giant legs of an adult. Peering out a little from behind he could see a huge stage set up at the front. There were amps lined up against the back of the stage having cords that led to some of the most ridiculous looking instruments Hachin had ever seen. Holding those instruments were a few upperclassmen that he didn’t know by name. Even though there were around four of them on stage, no one was standing in front of the microphone right in the center. Seeing nothing of interest, Hachin retreated back into his hiding spot for the time being.

Suddenly the crowd started to cheer again. Hachin looked up and saw a blue haired boy around his age stepping onto the stage. He had recognized him from seeing him around but they’ve never spoken, he always looked like he didn’t want to talk to anyone anyways. The boy stood in front of the mic as the myumon on the drums started to count down.

And then, everything changed. 

The whole world was set aflame. The crowd, the stage, the other performers, everything all burned into a black ash. The only things remaining were Hachin and the boy. His shouts blew loudly through the air, picking him up and sending sparks through Hachin that sliced through the useless buzz. He could hear everything the boy was trying to tell him with his song, the passion, the guts, the hope. There were explosions behind him raging at the cue of the vocalist and all he could do was stand there. It was hot and burning his skin but he needed to get closer. 

Hachin started to push through to the front. He didn’t care about being discreet anymore- he didn’t care about anything other than the boy singing, his voice was the only light in that moment. 

The song ended as quickly as it started. Hachin gasped a breath of air as he broke free from the sea of tall myumons and made it to the front of the crowd. The performers were already walking off, but the young bee still couldn’t take his eyes off the blue boy. He turned to look at the crowd and Hachin got a glance into his eyes, they were burning and sharp and blue just like him. 

The people around him started to shuffle away but Hachin’s legs had been turned into honey once again. Who was that? What just happened? What was that feeling? He had so many questions, but there was one thing he knew for sure.

One day, he was going to shine that bright too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It makes me very happy that people read my work, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
